Large seagoing vessels, in particular large tankers, are often moored offshore in deep water for loading through underwater pipelines or hoses. One type of mooring system in common use is a multiple buoy sea berth. In such a system, anchored buoys define an area in which a ship is positioned, secured there by the buoys and by its own anchor system. The sea berth is located so that it takes account of the prevailing sea conditions and winds in the particular area. Accordingly, a ship in the berth is always facing in the same direction no matter what the currents or winds actually are at any particular time. Under adverse conditions, it may be necessary for a ship to leave such a berth quickly in order to avoid possible damage to the ship or to the loading facilities. At such times, it is necessary to cast off from each of the buoys and get under way very promptly. If, in this process, the ship should contact one or more of the buoys, there is a distinct possibility of disabling damage to the ship, requiring major repairs before it can be put back in service. Because of this danger, which is inherent in a multiple buoy sea berth, such facilities should be designed to make possible a rapid departure when necessary. The present invention makes a rapid departure from a multiple buoy sea berth possible by remote control releasing of the tanker and a self-scuttling of the buoys.